


Everyone pretends on Halloween

by ScilesMcCallinski



Series: Halloween 20gayteen [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ........, Background Relationships, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, Jackson is a Good Friend, M/M, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship, Suspicions, Teenage Dorks, The Pack Doesn't Know, or just a decent human being really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Stiles gives an over exaggerated sigh which is followed by the rustling of the costume being put back. "Okay, well, that would have been hilarious and you know it. But I'm not gonna steal your spotlight seeing as how you'll be the sexy werewolf at the party."Scott rolls his eyes again and stops, considering the vampire costume in front of him. At least it's not something that's tried to kill them. Yet.





	Everyone pretends on Halloween

Searching through racks of Halloween costumes isn't something Scott thought he'd find himself doing, especially considering the last time he actually dressed up for Halloween was when he was ten. But things are finally quiet for them now. 

No new supernatural creatures wandering into town thanks to their sacrifice, no hunters showing up to try and kill them all, and no packs of werewolves who have some sort of vengeance against either the Hale's or the Argent's, or just want to kill a True Alpha. It's quiet, peaceful, and since it's Halloween, they decided that letting themselves enjoy it for the first time in three years wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

That's why Scott needs a costume. Lydia, unsurprisingly, is throwing a party. Tonight. And one of her very important rules is that everyone needs to dress up. After all, as she said, it's Halloween. What's the fun in it if you aren't wearing a costume?

"What do you think of this?" 

Scott turns, pausing in the middle of looking at a Zombie costume that he's definitely not going to be leaving the store with. He looks at the "sexy werewolf" costume Stiles is hold up and raises an eyebrow at him before rolling his eyes. He can't help the amused grin that tugs at his lips. 

"Very funny," he says, then turns back to the rack, dismissing the zombie and quickly moving past the next two, both of them definitely not something he's going to wear in front of all of his friends. 

Stiles gives an over exaggerated sigh which is followed by the rustling of the costume being put back. "Okay, well, that would have been hilarious and you know it. But I'm not gonna steal your spotlight seeing as how you'll be the sexy werewolf at the party." 

Scott rolls his eyes again and stops, considering the vampire costume in front of him. At least it's not something that's tried to kill them. Yet. 

Then Stiles is behind him, his hands moving to his waist, his chest pressed against his back and resting his chin on Scott's shoulder. He presses a kiss to his neck and Scott laughs lightly but glances around, checking to see if anyone can see them. 

"Relax," Stiles mutters as if sensing his wariness. "The only other person in this place is the girl at the checkout. Besides, it's not like we're about to have sex in the middle of a comic store."

He pulls back, stepping a little to the side and dropping his hands from Scott's waist. He does move one up to his shoulder, though and leaves it there.

"I know," he says and sends Stiles a small smile. "I just want to be careful. No one's caught on yet and we wouldn't want to blow it this early, would we?"

Stiles snorts. "Early? Dude, we've been together for three months." He pauses, then shrugs, grinning. "Technically fourteen years if you include all of the silent pining on both our parts, but officially—or as official as a secret relationship can be—it's been three months." 

"I know," Scott repeats, his smile widening out of amusement and fondness. He has to force himself not to lean forward and kiss him, already so used to it now despite it only being, as Stiles said, three months. "But still. We agreed to wait before telling anyone." 

Stiles sighs, but Scott knows he isn't annoyed or upset about being reminded of what they said. His lips twitch up slightly at the corners and apparently, he doesn't have the same self-control that Scott does, because he leans in, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

Scott can't help but smile as Stiles pulls back and says, "I know. And we still are. But only because of how much fun it is to see them all completely clueless. If it weren't for that, I would be all over you all the time." 

"Like you aren't already," Scott teases, and Stiles just grins. 

"Okay, right." He finally drops his hand from Scott's shoulder, turning his attention to the rack in front of him. "Time to find us some costumes that are going to be both extremely obvious and also just subtle enough that no one will catch on. Or at the very least make them suspicious and confused. Just the way I like our friends."

Scott rolls his eyes but helps as Stiles starts going through the costumes again.

Barely five minutes later and Stiles is somewhere on the other side while Scott's moved closer to the checkout that the girl working there is sitting behind, looking mildly bored. Scott's in the middle of looking at a Batman pin when he hears Stiles practically _cheer._

Just as he turns his head to look for him, he appears in front of him, holding up two costumes. He's biting his lip as if to hide his grin but it isn't working, and even if it was, his eyes are practically sparkling with excitement, giving him away. 

Scott can see why as soon as he looks at the costumes. 

"Deadpool and Spider-man?" he asks, raising his eyebrows slightly but grinning right back at him. "Let me guess. You wanna be Deadpool?" 

Stiles scoffs. "Of course I do. But only because you're way too much like Peter to _not_ go as him. Plus, I'm better with a sword, and you _do_ have superpowers, so—"

"Okay, okay," Scott waves a hand at the costumes, "we'll get them." 

Stiles' face lights up and he presses another quick to the corner of Scott's mouth like a little thank you, then he's slipping past him and rushing over to the checkout to pay for them, leaving Scott standing next to the rack of badges and pins. 

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head but follows after him. After grabbing the Batman pin he had been looking at, along with a few other DC and Marvel ones that caught his eye and he already knows are somehow going to end up on Stiles within a week. Then he joins him and pays for the Spiderman costume before they leave and head back to Stiles' house. 

* * *

 

They end up getting distracted playing a new video game, neither of them realising the time as it gets closer and closer to when they're supposed to be at Lydia's party. It isn't until they get themselves killed for possibly the twentieth time that Scott checks his phone just in case he's missed a text or a call from his mom.

It is Halloween, after all. The hospital tends to get a little... crazy.

His eyes widen, already pushing himself up from where's he's sprawled next to Stiles. "Oh god. We have fifteen minutes." 

Stiles blinks at him, just watching him climb off the bed. "And? It only takes us like five to get to Lydia's house if we take the jeep."

"Exactly," Scott says, his back turned to Stiles as he goes through the bag they shoved the both of their costumes into. "Five minutes to get there and ten to get ready." 

Even without looking at him, Scott knows Stiles rolls his eyes. Still, there's the sound of him pausing the game and getting off the bed. 

"You really think it'll take us ten minutes to put on costumes?" he asks as Scott turns back to him, said costumes now in hand. "There's only two parts to them—one if you don't include the masks. If anything it'll take ten seconds."

Scott just shoves the Deadpool one into his hands and he takes it.

"Just humour me and put it on now, okay?" Scott says. "You know as well as I do that if we're late, Lydia will know and she won't let it go for the rest of the night."

Stiles rolls his eyes again but gives an over exaggerated sigh. "Fine." He takes a small step towards him, bringing a hand up to the side of Scott's neck as he adds, "but if we show up early, we're staying in the jeep until she sends someone looking for us." His lips quirk up as he begins to lean in. "Just so we can have an extra few minutes." 

"Deal," Scott says, just barely able to get the word out before Stiles moves in the rest of the way.

He can't help but smile against Stiles' lips before kissing back, momentarily ignoring the part of him that's reminding him they need to get ready. Stiles gently runs his thumb over Scott's jaw as he pulls back, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Guess we should get ready then," he says. "See how fast we can get these costumes on. Who knows, we might even have some time to spare..." 

Ten minutes later and they're only just done.

Scott finishes adjusting the sword-holder on Stiles' back, making sure the strap isn't too loose. He pats his shoulders and Stiles spins around to face him as Scott raises his eyebrows at him, a half-smirk, half-grin already tugging at his lips. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Stiles rolls his eyes, "so it took a bit longer to get this stupid thing on than I thought it would. But to be fair, I didn't realise how hard it would be to get on a freaking bodysuit made of... I don't know, what is this? Some sort of leather? Spandex or something?" 

"Probably," Scott says, his eyes trailing down a little. Just to check what material it looks like, of course. 

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter." Stiles shifts his hands to Scott's waist, the light pressure of his fingers barely noticeable due to both of their costumes. "Because now it's on, and we're both ready. And I have to say, you make a pretty hot Spiderman." 

Scott's eyebrows go up a little further this time as he moves closer, picking up on Stiles' little tug to his waist. They have every unspoken signal memorized, every meaning behind every touch. Then again, they have since they were eight.

He hums, his lips curving up. "Sounds like something Wade would say."

"And what would Spidey's response be to him?" 

Scott can't help but grin as he brings his arms up to wrap around the back of Stiles' neck, bringing them closer. He watches Stiles' eyes move over his face, that look of pure happiness in them and making Scott's entire stomach flip in circles like it's part of a circus act. 

"Well, he'd have to say..." he pauses and he can already feel Stiles leaning in, itching to close the little gap between them. He can't blame him; ever since they finally got together, he's had that exact feeling, not wanting to waste a second. "That if we don't leave now we're going to be late." 

Stiles blinks. He doesn't even seem surprised, just stops, his shoulders slumping, and gives a little exasperated eye roll. 

"Really? You're choosing _now_ to be weirdly in character? Couldn't have just, I don't know, played along and kissed me?"

"You wanted me to answer as Peter," Scott points out, his voice shaking slightly from amusement.

Stiles' eyes narrow at him and Scott bites his lip to try and stop himself from grinning even more. He just looks at him with slightly too-wide eyes, tilting his head just a little bit. Stiles is always saying how the innocent act and puppy-dog eyes never work on him, but he's yet to prove that. 

A second or two later and he sighs, dropping his head back as he stares up at the ceiling.

"Alright, fine." He looks back at him, and Scott notices the light feeling of Stiles' fingers slowly dragging up his sides. "We'll go, since you're so eager to get to this party." 

"I'm just trying to make sure we live to see next Halloween," Scott says, smiling, but he can't resist leaning in and placing a kiss to Stiles' lips. "But if we show up later than what Lydia wanted us to, she might actually kill us." 

Stiles makes a noise and chases Scott's lips as he tries to pull away. He doesn't bother trying to argue. They both know he can't, and Scott's aware that he's stalling. Trying to see how much longer he can convince him to stay, before they leave and go back to pretending that there's nothing different between them.

It's not that either of them entirely mind, it's just hard. But it's worth it, to have this to themselves for just a little longer, to have _each other_ to themselves for just a little longer.

"We really do need to go," Scott murmurs, but he lets his eyes fall half-closed as Stiles' lips brush against his. 

Stiles hums like he's agreeing with him but he makes no move to let go or to pull away. Instead, he presses even closer, until Scott's taking a tiny step back then realises that he's somehow against the wall, despite having thought he was nowhere near it. 

Stiles' fingers are still trailing up and down his sides, and Scott loosens his arms slightly to slide his hands to either side of Stiles' neck. As soon as Stiles' lips are on his, soft and slow, like he's trying to coax him into something, trying to convince him—Scott already knows he's gone. 

"Okay, five minutes," he mutters, and Stiles' mouth curves against his own. "Then we leave, okay?"

"Uh huh," Stiles says, the words barely more than a noise in the back of his throat as he gives a little nod.

Then his mouth is moving again and Scott's thoughts about the party and being late get carefully moved to the back of his mind, letting himself focus fully on Stiles. On his hands, on his fingers digging into his waist just enough, on his heart beating away just a little faster than usual and yet still familiar. 

He doesn't think before flipping them over, drawing a noise of surprise out of Stiles that quickly turns pleased as Scott now presses him into the wall, their mouths barely disconnecting for a second. 

Being a little late won't be so bad, he thinks as he moves from Stiles' lips, pressing lingering kisses along his jaw. 

Stiles tilts his head back, his eyes closed, lips slightly parted as Scott reaches the start of the costume, just trailing his mouth along the skin above it. Definitely worth being a little late.

* * *

 

Which is exactly what he reminds himself as they climb out of the jeep, having just pulled up in front of Lydia's house. Twenty minutes later. 

His eyes dart to Stiles as they go to start walking up the path, then they're widening and he quickly grabs Stiles' arm, stopping him in his tracks. It's definitely effective seeing as how he nearly comes straight back into Scott's arms. 

"What? Changed your mind already?" he asks, and his surprise from being caught off-guard turns to a mischievous grin.

Scott rolls his eyes but his lips quirk up at the corners. "No." He lets go of his arm then moves his hands up to Stiles' neck, lightly running his fingers over the already red and very obvious marks covering Stiles' skin. "I forgot I wasn't supposed to leave a mark tonight. Someone will notice as soon as you walk in."

"Not if I have my mask on," Stiles says, waving said mask in his hand. "Or, you know, I could just say they're from someone else. No one's going to assume it was you."

Scott raises an eyebrow at him. "You think they'll actually believe that?" 

"Of course they will," he says. Then he pauses, clearly thinking about it. "I think so, anyway. But, even if they don't," he quickly continues, "I'll just... say it's part of the costume or something. They'll probably believe that."

"Hopefully," Scott says, almost absentmindedly as he tilts his head a little, still gently running his finger over one of the darker and more obvious marks.

Stiles takes his hand, stopping him as he raises his eyebrows. "You keep touching them and someone definitely will notice." 

But then he lets go of Scott's hands and tugs at the top of his costume, attempting to pull it up a little further to cover them. Scott has to admit, it actually works. He can still see the top of the one under his jaw and his ear, but other than that, they're all completely hidden. 

"Are we good now?" Stiles asks, and Scott nods. "Great. Then, as long as you still haven't changed your mind about bailing and—" 

Scott rolls his eyes, smiling now as he makes Stiles turn around, his hand lingering on his shoulder as he starts walking towards Lydia's house. "Come on. We're going in."

"Fine, but we're finishing that whole thing back at my house later," Stiles says, waving a hand vaguely in the air. "Along with our original plans of movies and video games."

"Of course," Scott grins, "how else would we spend Halloween?"

Stiles glances at him, then shakes his head as they reach the door. Scott doesn't miss the soft, fond and familiar look in his eyes though, and he just smiles before going to open the door. 

Before he can, it swings open for them, the music immediately becoming ten times louder, and accompanied by the typical sounds of a Halloween party. A group of four people who Scott thinks he vaguely recognises walk out, making him and Stiles quickly move out of the way. 

They're all laughing at something but none of them seem all that drunk as they head a little further down the path then stop, apparently deciding to just sit on the wall. 

They both just stare at them, still taking in their costumes.

"Was that girl dressed as a unicorn?" Stiles asks, pointing as he turns back to Scott, his eyebrows furrowed.

Scott thinks he must have the exact same look on his face. "Yeah, but... I think it was like a unicorn mixed with Jack the Ripper."

Stiles nods slowly. "Huh."

Scott just brushes it off and continues inside the house, Stiles following before appearing next to him once again.

"Okay, how are we not the weirdest dressed people here?" he asks as they make their way down the hall. He raises his eyebrows as they pass a six-foot-tall guy dressed as a hobbit. "Wow. Okay. I guess we're fitting right in. Surprisingly. That's a first."

Scott laughs, glancing around as he nods in agreement. "Yeah, this is definitely... wow. I didn't realise people in Beacon Hills actually went all out for Halloween."

"That's because we spent most Halloweens watching movies with our parents because we had no other friends and they bought us enough candy so that we didn't even want to do anything else." 

"That's... a good point."

He's surprised he can even hear Stiles over the music. It's not overwhelmingly loud, but it's definitely not quiet either. Still, there's a buzz of excitement and adrenaline in the air, some people standing off to the side, just talking away, looking like they're having a great time. And then, of course, there are the ones dancing. 

Scott and Stiles just dodge past those ones, and Scott even has to pull Stiles out of the way just in time to avoid being elbowed in the face. He just gently pushes him in the direction they're walking as Stiles opens his mouth, trying to stay put to most likely start an argument with the person which Scott can already tell he wouldn't win. 

"See, this is why I hate parties," Stiles says, waving his hand in the air. He nearly hits someone in the face and Scott can't help but roll his eyes, a small smile spreading across his face. "There are people everywhere."

Scott leaves his hand on Stiles' back to continue maneuvering them both through their classmates, and weirdly enough, quite a few other people that Scott doesn't recognize from school. 

"That's sort of the point of a party, dude," Scott says as they finally leave the oversized hallway, taking a turn around a corner and entering the surprisingly almost completely empty kitchen. "It's just that we've only been to three."

"That's not the point! You can't just shove three-hundred people into a house and expect it not to get crowded." 

"I don't know, it's a pretty big house."

Stiles rolls his eyes and stops as they reach the doors leading outside to Lydia's back garden and the pool, where a lot of people seem to have decided to wander out to. 

Scott goes to join them, but Stiles quickly stops him, grabbing onto his shoulder and tugging him back a little. He glances around, licking his lips, and Scott can't help but find it at least a little amusing that he's the one who's nervous now, considering everything Scott said earlier.

"Okay, before we go out there, just in case any of our friends are there, you remember our plan, right? No acting completely coupley—well, no more than we usually do. And we—" 

"Stiles," Scott smiles, patting the hand still on his shoulder, "I got it. Tonight, we're just friends. Now let's go. I need a drink."

He waits for Stiles to agree, give a little nod and take a deep breath. He always needs a second or two to prepare, to remind himself to tone it all down. It's still at least a little bit hard, though, seeing as how they've been pretending they aren't in love with each other for years, and now that they're actually together, they're still pretending.

They just want some time before they tell everyone. Some time to have this to themselves, to be together without anyone else knowing. 

"Alright," Stiles grins, an edge of nerves to it, then slips his mask on over his head, "let's go then." 

Scott quickly does the same, then they're both walking out through the doors and into the back garden. It's surprisingly but pleasantly bright due to the lights on the walls of the house, going all the way down to the gate. 

There seems to be around the same amount of people out there as there was in the hallway they just walked through. Quite a few of them are in the pool, either splashing around or just relaxing, some sitting with only their legs in, not wanting to completely take their costume off. 

Stiles nudges Scott's shoulders, dragging his attention away from it all as he gestures his head in the direction of the fancy punch bowl, where Lydia's pouring out a glass for Allison, Kira standing next to her with one already in her hand. 

Lydia eyes Scott and Stiles as she hands Allison the glass, then she rolls her eyes.

"Okay," she turns back to them, crossing her arms, her head tilting slightly to the left, "there are only two people I know who would dress up like that while everyone else came as the typical Halloween costumes. You know, firefighter, doctor, nurse, that kind of thing. But not you two." 

"Hey, don't insult the costumes," Stiles says. "This is practically the spirit of Halloween. Besides, I've seen at least two other Spider-man's tonight, and we've only been here for five minutes. And—you're one to talk! You look like Poison Ivy. All you're missing is the vines." 

Lydia glances down at the tight green strapless dress she's wearing, stopping just mid-thigh and sparkling. Scott can't help but silently agree with Stiles; her skin even looks like it has a green tint to it.

"That's because we helped her pick the costume," Kira says, grinning brightly as she glances from Allison to Lydia and back to Scott and Stiles. She shrugs. "Sexy cat seemed sort of overdone, so we went with something... different." 

"I'm still changing into the cat costume later," Lydia tells her, like she's trying to prove a point.

"Plus," Allison smiles, brushing her comment off and taking one of Lydia's curls between her fingers, twisting it around for a second before letting it go again, "her hair's perfect for Ivy's." 

Lydia gently swats her hand away, shooting her a mock glare that all of them see through as her lips twitch up. She just brushes it off and begins pouring another glass of punch. 

"You're both late," she decides to say, changing the subject.

She side-eyes them, something flickering across her face that's oddly got the same scent as suspicion, Scott notices. He pushes it to the back of his mind, his cheeks heating up slightly as he glances at Stiles. 

He's really glad that they both chose to put their masks on because he doesn't even have to be able to see Stiles' face to know it's taken on a light shade of red, probably spreading down his neck and even further, the both of them knowing exactly why they're late. 

"Uh, no, we're-we're not late," he says, "we just... we arrived earlier, like I said. We just didn't happen to run into any of you guys." 

"Yeah, we got caught up talking to Danny," Scott jumps in.

"Oh?" her eyes narrow. "Interesting." 

She doesn't say anything else and it's not hard to tell that she doesn't believe them at all, which Scott really doesn't blame her for. They've been less subtle lately, slipping up in front of her without meaning to, their usual lingering touches lasting a little longer than what they used to. Clearly it's getting harder to lie to her, or any of their friends for that matter. 

"Well, I like your costumes," Kira says with that happy little smile of hers. 

Scott smiles back, not that she can see it behind his mask. "Thanks. I thought you would since Spider-man's your favourite as well, right?" He pauses, his head tilting as he finally takes in her red, blue, and gold costume. "Or do you prefer Diana now?" 

Kira glances down at her Wonder Woman costume, her smile widening. She shakes her head as she looks back up at him. 

"No, Spider-man's definitely still my favourite." She shrugs. "I just thought this would be fun." 

"Well, you look good," Scott says. He glances at Allison and Lydia and adds, "you all do." 

Scott can sense Stiles rolling his eyes underneath the mask, then he hooks his arm over Scott's shoulders. He rests his hand on his chest, his fingers lightly dragging over the fabric of his costume like he tends to do at every opportunity he can. Scott can't help but smile at his lack of subtlety, not really able to bring himself to worry about if it's enough to draw their friends' attention. 

"Alright, stop flirting with the ladies," Stiles says. "Spidey's supposed to be in love with MJ, remember? Not..." he waves his hand at the three of them, "two of Batman's enemies. Well, Selina was more of a girlfriend-slash-fling. But Diana was just his friend. And Ivy was way more interested in Harley than she was in Bruce." 

Lydia lifts an eyebrow at him, and while Kira tries to hide her amusement behind her glass, Allison doesn't bother, smiling away. 

"Sounds like Deadpool's jealous," Lydia comments, turning her attention back to finishing filling up the glass she's holding and handing it to Scott. 

She leaves it at that as she pours another one, and Scott takes the opportunity to glance at Stiles, waiting for him to react. 

"Well, Wade did have a thing for Peter in the comics they were in together," Kira points out. She says it so innocently, her eyes a little bit wide, and Scott almost believes that it was just a casual comment. Almost. 

Lydia's interest and suspicion only seem to grow at that, her eyes narrowing once again as she turns her head to look at the two of them. "Oh, is that so? So, this is sort of like a couple's costume then." 

Stiles only starts to say, "no, that's the opposite of what this is, we—" then he's being cut off by Malia and Erica nearly falling into them, laughing and possibly a little tipsy. Either that or they're just very happy to be at a party.

Erica has her arms over Malia's shoulders, practically draped across her like Malia was supposed to be giving her a piggyback ride and gave up. Or it might be because Malia currently has a cape loosely hanging off her, accompanied by the Supergirl symbol plastered onto the blue top she's wearing and the short red skirt. 

They go almost perfectly, seeing as how Erica's wearing what is obviously a Harley Quinn costume, her hair tied up on either side of her head and the tips dyed red and blue. She's even got the red and black outfit down almost perfectly, including the jacket. All she's really missing is the mallet.

"This is awesome," Malia says, maybe a little too loudly, still swaying slightly. Her eyes land on Kira's glass and she sends her that puppy-dog-eyed look she's picked up and become pretty good at. "Can I have a drink? I feel like I'm dying." 

Kira rolls her eyes but smiles as she hands the glass to her anyway while Erica glances around at them all, her gaze lingering on Scott and Stiles. Malia thanks Kira and takes it from her, taking a drink. 

"Nice costumes," Erica says, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. "What, couldn't find any better couple's costumes? I mean, Wade and Peter aren't the worst you could have chosen, but—"

"Okay, we've been over this just two seconds ago," Stiles says, holding up a hand. "We are not going back down this road, got it? Besides, if anyone's dating based on their costumes, then technically it's you and Lydia. After all, Ivy and Harley got married in the comics. Remember?" 

Erica's eyes snap to Lydia, only just taking in her very obviously Poison Ivy costume. Scott has to bite back a laugh at how horrified the both of them look. 

"That's it," Lydia says, apparently having made up her mind as she shoves the now full glass of punch at Stiles, "I'm changing. I don't care how 'overdone' sexy cats are, I would much rather be that than married to her." 

"Like I want to marry you either," Erica shoots back. 

"No one's marrying anyone," Allison cuts in, rolling her eyes at them, an amused smile clear on her face. She shakes her head at them all, glancing around at them. "They're costumes. Relax. We're here to have fun, remember? Not rip each other's throat's out." 

"Yeah, keep the claws in," Stiles adds, addressing Malia and Erica pointedly. "We may be dressed like superheroes but tonight's our night off, got it? I'm too exhausted to handle a murder tonight, especially one caused by any of you." 

"Alright, alright, we get it," Erica says, and despite the reluctance in her tone, it's obvious she means it. She sighs, then smiles, looking at Malia, her arms still wrapped around her. With an almost perfect imitation of Harley Quinn's voice, she asks, "Back to dancing, Puddin'?" 

Malia grins and doesn't even answer her, simply turning and taking off back toward the pool, forcing Erica along with her. She doesn't seem to mind if the way she laughs is anything to go on. 

Scott smiles, watching them disappear in between the people hanging around as he finally takes a drink of the punch. He's more than a little glad to discover that there's not even a trace of alcohol or wolfsbane in it. 

Stiles finally drops his arm from around him, drawing Scott's attention back to him and the rest of his friends. He glances at him, but Stiles has already started rambling on about something to do with Chemistry and how he actually sort of misses Harris, compared to the new teacher they have. 

His eyes dart to Lydia without even thinking about it. It clicks into place as soon as he notices her slightly narrowed eyes, the thoughtful, suspicious look on her face. Stiles was just keeping up their act; he probably noticed Lydia watching them before Scott did. 

He can't help but wonder if maybe they should stop lying now. They've had a few months of being the only ones who know, of getting to have it to themselves, in privacy, when it's just the two of them. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to finally tell their friends. 

Then he remembers the secretive little smile Stiles sends him whenever they're with their friends or their parents, the winking, how he's taken up finding all the little ways that he can touch Scott without it being obvious.

His favourite seems to be resting his hand right next to Scott's, especially when their hands aren't in view, and hooking his pinky over Scott's. Or just brushing their fingers together seems to make him happy, knowing they're getting away with something that no one else knows about, even if it's something so small and simple.

Scott's pretty sure he isn't ready to let go of the secretiveness of it all. Not just yet. 

As if sensing what he's thinking though, Stiles gently nudges his hand with the back of his own, lingering enough to brush his thumb over Scott's knuckle for just a second or two before pulling away again. He turns his head and even though Scott can't see his face underneath the mask, he can sense that little secretive smile. 

Scott can't help but smile right back, ducking his head as he tunes back into what Lydia's saying about how Coach will never get quit. It's definitely worth keeping it a secret for now. 

* * *

 

A few more jokes and subtle hints later, and they've all relaxed a little more, the slight tension from earlier easing away as they sit by Lydia's pool. Scott, Stiles, and Allison all have their masks off now, having decided that it was going to get way too uncomfortable and confusing to keep them on for the rest of the night.

Scott made sure that the majority of Stiles' neck was still covered by his costume though. Just in case.

Kira has her legs in the water, swishing them back and forth, accidentally splashing Jackson, who Lydia somehow managed to convince to sit with them. 

"Watch it," he says, almost as if he's trying to growl at her, but he simply shakes his arm like he's trying to dry his now slightly wet sleeve. "This is expensive." 

Kira apologises, all wide-eyed, but Jackson drops it at that, downing the rest of his punch. None of them are oblivious to his soft spot for her, but none of them quite understand it either. They just know that he can't seem to get as annoyed at her as he does with everyone else, except for Lydia.

Still, Erica rolls her eyes and wraps an arm around her shoulders, shooting Jackson a warning look. Then she turns back to Kira, grinning. 

"What do you say we make this Halloween party a little colder?" she asks, a mischievous glint in her eyes that reminds Scott way too much of the one Stiles gets every time he's about to make a really bad suggestion.

Kira sends her a questioning look and Erica's grin just brightens before she drops her arm from around Kira. Then a second later, she's pushing herself up, slipping her t-shirt off and climbing into the pool. The dye from her hair immediately starts to bleed into the water. 

"Hell yeah, pool party," Stiles cheers but makes no move to actually get in, staying right where he is, leaned back on his hands and in between Scott and Malia. 

"Yeah, come on!" Erica splashes some water at Kira and Allison with a grin. "Get in." 

Malia shrugs, tipping the last of her punch down her throat before shoving the glass into Stiles' hands. "Well, there's nothing left to drink, so might as well." Then she slips into the pool as well, greeted straight away by Erica splashing her. Hard. 

"What do you mean there's nothing left to drink?" Lydia quickly looks over at the punch bowl then proceeds to make a little noise of exasperation. "It's all gone? I didn't even fill any of the glasses up that full!" 

"Yeah, but refills are a thing that exist," Erica points out just before Malia splashes back at her, completely soaking her. They both burst out laughing as Erica dives for Malia. 

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Great. Guess I'm getting the other bowl out after all," she mutters. 

Scott stops her when she goes to get up. He smiles. "I'll do it. You've already done enough tonight. Just because you're the host, doesn't mean you don't get to enjoy your own party." 

"Are you sure?" He nods and Lydia sends him a grateful smile in response. "Thanks." 

"It's in the kitchen, right?" he asks, already pushing himself up and onto his feet. She nods and he smiles again. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes then." 

He catches Stiles' eye for just a second before he walks away from him and the pool, heading back toward the doors and into Lydia's kitchen. He carefully moves past the few people in the room with him, only about five of them, and all of them too busy talking away to each other to notice him. Everyone else is either back out at the pool, in the living room or somewhere upstairs.

Scott definitely feels sorry for Lydia and the mess she's going to have to clean up once the night's over. 

His eyes dart around the room, trying to figure out where exactly she put the other bowl of punch. A second later, he spots it on the counter and moves over to it, glad to see that no one seems to have bothered with it. He would really rather not have to tell Lydia that her extra batch was gone as well. 

He grabs the serving tray that she left out, then glances around to check if there are any glasses that haven't already been used. He just decides he doesn't need any seeing as how he just needs to refill the bowl outside, when he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. 

A smile forms on his lips as he turns his head to look at Stiles, stopping beside him and leaning against the counter. 

"Thought you might want a hand," he says in that casual voice of his that's really not casual at all while giving a one-shouldered shrug. Scott catches the hint of a mischievous grin that he's far too familiar with.

He rolls his eyes, quickly glancing around the room and checking on the other people close by. They're all still distracted, not one glance sent their way. Scott can't even say he recognises any of them, so it's probably safe to say they don't know him or Stiles either. 

"And by that," Stiles' grin turns into that secretive smile Scott loves so much, "I mean I just wanted an excuse to follow you in here so we could have at least a few seconds to ourselves. Well," he glances over his shoulder, "mostly."

"You know we could still get caught, right?" Scott asks as Stiles turns back to face him, but he can't help but return his smile. His stomach even does the swooping thing it does whenever there's the possibility of them being caught, loving every second of it. 

Stiles nods but the glint in his eyes is challenging, almost teasing as he takes a tiny step closer to him. 

"Yeah," he says, and his voice is a little quieter now, really playing into it, "but I know that all of our friends are currently preoccupied with splashing each other, and—well, no one else here really knows us enough to care if they see anything. So..." 

His eyebrows do a thing; that suggestive little wiggle. He even bites his lip like he needs to give Scott the full effect to really get him to consider it. As if he doesn't already know that he convinced Scott before he even opened his mouth. 

"You're right," he says. 

Stiles barely gets the chance to start saying, "of course I am—" before Scott's leaning in. 

His lips find Stiles' with ease, the both of them falling perfectly into the familiarity of it all, along with that little jolt of surprise that still catches them off-guard, having to remind themselves that this really is happening. It's almost as if pretending they're not together has left a part of them convinced as well.

It's a good thing Stiles is there to remind Scott that they definitely are. 

Scott brings his hands up to either side of Stiles' neck, gently pulling him in a little closer and feeling him smile against his mouth. It still sends his heart jumping across the other side of the room every time he does it, and he really doesn't think it'll ever stop. Not that he wants any part of this to end. 

Stiles presses forward a little, just enough for Scott not to notice until his back hits the counter. All he does in response is kiss Stiles a little harder, angling his head just a tiny bit more to the right. 

He can't bring himself to even think about how risky this whole thing is right now, how there are literally five other people in the room, not to mention how their friends are just outside, not even twenty feet away. All he can think of is Stiles' hands on his waist, the little noise he makes in the back of his throat when Scott bites his lip.

His fingers pull at the edge of his costume just a little bit, not even needing to look to be able to find the marks from earlier. He smiles against Stiles' mouth as he lightly trails his finger over one, making Stiles' hands grip his waist just that little bit tighter.

But then he forces himself to pull away, knowing they're already pushing it as it is. He gently pushes Stiles back enough for him to look at him. He leaves his hands on Stiles' chest though, unable to help himself.

"The punch," he explains when Stiles' eyebrows draw together in confusion. "I promised Lydia I'd refill the bowl. The longer we stay in here, the more suspicious she'll get. And she's already pretty suspicious as it is." 

Stiles' mouth turns down in a sort of pout that Scott always finds adorable.

He sighs. "Yeah, you're right. She's been looking at us all night like she knows something's going on." 

Scott's stomach twists a little at the thought that Lydia's figured it out, or is at least close to doing so. Still, he says, "exactly. So, we should probably get back out there." 

Stiles nods in agreement then sighs again. He leans in for one more quick kiss, then pulls away completely, pointing toward the door. He doesn't even need to say anything. Scott just nods back at him and Stiles turns and walks toward the doors, shooting a glance at the two girls he walks past, neither of them even looking up. 

Scott quickly turns, grabs the bowl of punch, and follows after him. He pauses just before he leaves the kitchen, checking his heartbeat to make sure it isn't going to give him away as soon as he steps foot outside. 

Deciding that it's steady enough, he walks back out into the garden, heading directly for the empty bowl and refilling it. It barely takes a few seconds, then he's walking back over to the pool to join everyone else. 

"Okay, that's the punch refilled," he says, and Lydia sends him another smile, mouthing a "thank you" at him. He just waves it off, smiling back at her, then glances around, pointing behind him. "Anyone want some?" 

"I do!" Malia says from where she's swaying on Erica's shoulders, nearly sending them both toppling into the water as she lifts her hand high in the air. Erica just tightens her hands on Malia's legs to keep her steady.

"Me too," Stiles chimes in, and leans his head back to grin up at Scott. He even winks at him, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth for just a second. 

Scott raises an eyebrow at him in amusement and he can't help but let a part of him wish they could leave so that they could have more than five seconds together. Still, the party's actually been pretty fun so far. Waiting a few more hours won't be so bad. 

He takes the empty glass that Stiles is holding up for him and he doesn't miss the way that Stiles makes sure their fingers brush, lingering longer than necessary but not enough to be suspicious. Then he drops his arm back down, shoots Scott another mischievous grin, and turns his attention to Malia and Erica in the pool instead.

"Hey, Lydia! Did you order pizza?"

Lydia turns to look at Danny, only half of him sticking out of the kitchen.

She frowns. "No. I was going to in about an hour. I didn't want them to get here too early." 

"Well, someone did," Danny says, just as two girls walk out past him, holding a box between them. "Like, a lot. And no one's owning up to it, which means—" 

"Which means no one's paying for them," Lydia finishes. She drops her head forward, her face disappearing from view. "Great. Just fantastic." 

She sighs again, then straightens up, composing herself a little and forcing a smile as she goes to push herself up to follow Danny. Before she can, Jackson shakes his head, resting a hand on her shoulder for just a second. 

"I'll handle it. You stay here." 

She raises her eyebrows at him and she isn't the only one.

He just gives a lazy shrug, looking at Lydia as he says, "I promised I'd help out, didn't I? Seeing as how I haven't done anything other than stop some asshole from breaking one of your photo frames, I might as well do this. Besides," he gets to his feet, "it's just a few pizzas. I'm sure I can manage." 

"Yeah, you're rich, we get it," Malia says. Judging by the way she says it, she thought she was being quiet. She wasn't.

Surprisingly, Jackson doesn't say anything about it. He just rolls his eyes then looks back down at Lydia. "I got it, it's okay." 

Then his gaze shifts to Scott, causing his eyebrows to raise slightly. His eyes seem to flick away just for a second, but it's too quick for Scott to know if he imagined it or not. Then that smirk that Scott became so familiar with over all the years of being at school with him appears. 

"McCall, mind giving me a hand? Don't worry, I just mean with bringing the pizzas in. Unlike some other people's definition." 

Scott frowns, knowing that there's no way that was just a coincidence or a casual comment. It was definitely a sly hint, and the way Jackson's eyes slide back to their friends for just a second confirms that. 

His stomach twists but he ignores it and nods. "Sure. No problem." 

He sets Stiles' glass back down next to him on the ground then follows Jackson as he heads towards the house, Danny now gone. They walk all the way through it and Scott nearly gets lost. He's just glad that Jackson seems to know exactly where he's going like he has the layout memorized. 

That wouldn't be all that surprising, now that Scott's thinking about it. 

They get to the front door where Danny and a guy that Scott recognises from his AP Biology class are obviously stalling the delivery girl. She looks visibly relieved when Scott and Jackson stop in front of them and Jackson starts to get his wallet out of his back pocket. 

"Thank god," she says, her mouth curving up into a grin, "for a second there I thought I was about to accidentally give away twenty-five pizzas. My boss wouldn't have liked that."

Scott's eyes widen slightly, but Jackson seems completely unfazed by the number and rolls his eyes. He just counts out a few bills, then hands them to her. 

It must be the right amount since the girl looks pleased and lets Jackson take the boxes in her arms, only for him to shove them at Scott. He, Danny, and the other guy take the rest, and then she's turning around and leaving, wishing them a Happy Halloween and to "have a great party!" 

Danny and the guy who Scott's now remembering is Adam go ahead of them, handing boxes out to people they pass and receiving cheers from them as they immediately open them and start eating. Scott's about to follow them, already realising how hungry he is as well.

"You're aware that you're the least subtle people on the planet, right?" Jackson asks, in the middle of closing his wallet and carefully sliding it into his back pocket once more, making sure not to drop the pizzas. 

Scott stops. His heart jumps just once. "What?" 

That familiar smirk returns as Jackson lifts his head, doing that thing where he tilts his chin up just a little as if to make himself look superior or something. 

"You and Stiles," he elaborates, his voice lowering in volume. "You've been flirting with each other the entire night. All the longing looks," he emphasizes, putting on a dreamy-eyed look for effect before rolling his eyes and going right back to smug. "I'm surprised you actually still think you're being discreet." 

Scott fumbles for a response, only able to blink at him. Then, "we aren't flirting." 

"Oh, my mistake," Jackson says, his tone overly sarcastic as he pretends to mean it, his eyebrows drawing together as his head tilts. "And I guess that you also weren't making out in Lydia's kitchen when you thought no one could see or hear you?"

Scott's eyes widen, his heart jumping somewhere across the house. "What?" 

Jackson drops the act, his smirk returning. "What, you seriously thought no one was going to listen in? You should be glad that it was me who heard you two talking about your little secret. Malia and Erica wouldn't have kept it to themselves for five seconds." 

"I would be glad if you didn't hear anything either," Scott says, keeping his voice quiet as he glances down the hall. "You're not exactly someone I trust to keep secrets. Especially not when they involve anyone you don't care about." 

He can already see Jackson telling everyone as soon as they go back out and join their friends. Or maybe he'll keep it to himself until everyone's gone, text Lydia to tell her that the suspicions that Scott knows she has are right. No matter what, practically everyone will probably know by tomorrow, which includes their parents, and he knows it's likely they won't care but—

"Relax," Jackson says as if sensing Scott's momentary internal panic. "I'm not planning on telling anyone. As much fun as this is, I wouldn't just out the both of you to everyone, even if pretty much all of them already know something's going on. Even I know that's a dick move." 

Scott pauses, looking at him, unconsciously searching for something. What, he's not sure. 

"You wouldn't?" he asks uncertainly, unable to help himself. Even as he asks it though, he knows that Jackson's telling the truth. He might be cold and arrogant and sometimes a little harsh, but he's not thoughtless, and as much as he pretends he doesn't, he cares. At least a little bit.

For a second, Scott swears Jackson's eyes soften, a little flicker of something of something crossing his face. Understanding, maybe. Either way, it's gone faster than it came. 

"No, I wouldn't," Jackson says, sounding almost offended. Still, he just goes on to add, "but if you want to continue keeping this relationship of yours a secret from everyone else, you might want to work harder on being discreet. They're not idiots. And if this wasn't obvious already, sneaking off together and making out when at least half of us can hear you really isn't going to help, especially when Lydia's as suspicious as she is."

"I know," Scott sighs. "But... no one else noticed. And it's not like if anyone walked in they would have—" 

"Known it was the two of you, yeah, I heard you," Jackson says. He doesn't look all that convinced though. "Look, just be more careful. I'm already trying to steer Lydia away from the idea that you two are together without her getting even more suspicious, so—"

"Wait, you're... you're trying to help us?" 

Jackson rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but Scott can see his face taking on a light shade of red, barely noticeable. 

"I'm not trying to help either of you idiots," he says, then he pauses, clearly reluctant before adding, "but you clearly care about keeping this whole thing between the two of you a secret, for whatever reason, and Lydia has a habit of digging too far before realising that it was better to leave it alone." 

Scott can't help but smile a little at that. "You're trying to help us." 

Jackson makes an exasperated noise but doesn't deny it this time.

"Just work on your subtlety, alright? If someone else figures it out before this party's over, it won't be because of me, so—" 

"Hey, are you two coming?" Danny calls out to them, finally noticing that they're still standing next to the door. He motions his head down the hall, still holding onto a couple pizza boxes. "People are hungry." 

"Yeah, okay, I'm coming," Jackson says. He goes to walk over to him, then pauses and looks at Scott. "Oh, and tell your boyfriend that him staring at your ass in that costume isn't helping either of you and is possibly the least subtle thing I've ever had to witness. I mean, I get it, but he's only helping everyone else figure it out faster." 

Then he's walking away, joining Danny and the two of them disappear down the hall, shoving pizza boxes into people's hands. 

Scott takes a second, his smile widening as he shakes his head. He then does the same and heads back toward the kitchen, handing boxes to people on the way, everything Jackson said to him bouncing around inside his head.

When he finally reaches the pool again, he's only got two pizza boxes left. He takes a seat beside Stiles, setting the boxes in his own lap, and it's then that he notices more or less everyone has decided to join Erica and Malia in the pool, except for Lydia, of course, and Stiles. 

"Hey, there you are." Stiles grins at him, nudging his shoulder with his own. "Was beginning to think you had run off with Jackson." 

Scott reaches across to hand Lydia one of the pizza boxes, raising his eyebrows at Stiles. 

"And leave you?" he jokes, giving an exaggerated gasp that makes Stiles roll his eyes. "Never, dude. Spiderman doesn't run off and leave Deadpool, remember? He always gets in trouble. It would be irresponsible of me. Plus, we have plans later and you're sort of my ride home so..." 

"Shut up, you asshole," Stiles says, now shoving Scott's shoulder as his lips twitch up. "You're staying at my house anyway, remember? You ditch me for Jackson and you can stay with him tonight." 

Scott tilts his head, giving a little shrug. "That doesn't sound so bad..." 

Stiles squints at him, his mouth falling open, and Scott laughs.

"Kidding, I'm kidding! I wouldn't ditch you for Jackson." He gently knocks into him as he takes out a slice of pizza, catching the faint hint of a grin on Stiles' lips. "You could come with us." 

Stiles' eyebrows shoot up and Scott glances at Lydia, noticing the way her eyebrows are drawn together, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. His heart jumps, wondering if he just accidentally threw all of Jackson's advice out of the window. 

"I would rather let you bite me than do that," Stiles says, picking up a slice of pizza. "And I mean that in the least sexy or kinky way possible. I would much rather let you turn me into a werewolf than have any sort of threesome that involves Jackson Whittemore." 

Lydia's suspicion seems to ease a little. She sits back, shoots one more glance at the two of them, then turns back to the pizza and watching Allison and Kira team up against Erica and Malia, Kira on Allison's shoulders and Erica on Malia's. 

Scott grins as Stiles takes a bite of the pizza. "Then I'm not running off with him. Guess we just have to stick to our original plans." 

"Yep," Stiles says, then swallows, and adds, "movies, snacks, and video games. The perfect Halloween." 

Scott nods in agreement as he takes a bite of his own slice. Stiles winks at him, that secretive smile on his lips once again and making Scott's heart jump a beat or two. 

It's a good thing Lydia isn't so intent on figuring out what's going on between them right now—or at least, letting them both know that she knows something. It lets Scott push Jackson's advice to the back of his mind as Stiles leans in a little closer to him, their shoulders touching. 

He just smiles when he meets his gaze, and for the second time throughout the whole night, he can't help but wish they were leaving right now.

As if thinking the same thing, Stiles reaches out, making sure to be discreet about it. His hand brushes against Scott's, just out of view from everyone else, hidden as Stiles tucks his leg up closer, half resting his knee on Scott's. He trails the tips of his fingers over the back of Scott's hand, light and barely-there touches. 

He's in the middle of slipping his thumb underneath the palm of Scott's hand when there's a splash that hits both them and Lydia as Erica goes toppling off of Malia's shoulders. 

"Hey—watch it!" Stiles pulls his hand back from Scott's, looking down at the parts of his costume that got hit as Erica pops up out of the water. "This thing sticks to me enough as it is. It was a nightmare to get on to begin with, I don't need to make it any harder to get off." 

Erica snorts and Stiles' eyes snap up to her, shooting her a glare. Scott has to bite his lip in an attempt to stop himself from grinning. 

He can't help but silently agree with Stiles though. Watching him try and get it on was pretty hilarious. Not that it went much better when Scott was putting his own costume on. 

"Well, I'm sure if you were to get in here, it would make it easier," Erica says, a half-smirk on her lips. She pushes herself up so she can cross her arms on the edge of the pool. "Come on, it's Halloween." 

"Yes, I am aware of that, thank you." Stiles rolls his eyes. "But like I said: if I get this thing any wetter, it will not come off. And there's no way in hell I am taking it off just to get in the pool. I don't want to freeze before I even get back home." 

"Hey, Scott, what about you?" Kira asks, her head tilting just a little, practically pulling the puppy-dog eyes on him. 

Scott pauses, glancing at Stiles. He just shrugs, and Scott turns back to Kira, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Yeah, okay. Sure." 

He sets his slice of pizza back in the box and shifts it into Stiles' lap. Stiles eyes him like he's waiting for something, but Scott just grins and slips his legs into the pool before lowering himself completely. It was almost definitely a bad idea, his costume immediately sticking to every single inch of him. 

At least it's not as cold as he was expecting. 

The weird feeling of the water and the spandex of the costume mixing together passes and then his grin is returning as Malia cheers. 

"At least some people here know how to have fun," she jokes, then dives for Erica, turning her around and pulling her away from the edge and further into the pool. 

Scott turns to look up at Stiles and Lydia, both of whom are just watching the rest of them with equally as exasperated and fond looks. 

"You're insane," Stiles says, and it's obviously directed at Scott as he eyes what he can see of him. 

Scott hums, nodding as he says, "yeah, probably." He grins again. "But it's fun. And, y'know, it doesn't actually feel all that bad, even with the costume on." 

"Okay, first of all," Stiles points a finger at him, "that sounded way too sexual and kinky. And secondly, I'm not getting in there. It's Halloween, not the middle of summer, and I'll be surprised if you don't have at least a cold by the time we get back to my house." 

"I can't get a cold," Scott reminds him with a smile as he shifts closer, pushing himself up slightly on the edge of the pool to be more level with him. He's still a few inches shorter but he's used to that. 

Stiles huffs and rolls his eyes then looks at him, obviously trying to keep a straight face. Scott sees his lips twitch and he just raises his eyebrows. 

"Well, I can," Stiles says, but even as he does, he uncrosses his legs, his eyes darting to the water. "It'll take me like five hours to get this costume off if I get in. That would sort of delay our plans." 

"Or..." Scott glances around, but not one of their friends are paying any attention to them, too focused on each other and what seems like a splash war. Even Lydia isn't looking at them. 

He turns back to Stiles, leaning in a little closer, his lips curving up into a mischievous smile. 

He keeps his voice low but enough for Stiles to hear him say, "I could just rip it off for you once we're back at yours. I do have claws after all. Might as well make them useful for something." 

Stiles' eyebrows shoot up, his eyes widening slightly. He seems to have the same thought as Scott, glancing at Lydia to check if she heard. Judging by the way she has her legs in the water and is laughing at Erica finally realising her hair dye's been washing out this entire time, she didn't hear a word. 

Stiles pauses and Scott bites his lip, just watching him in amusement. He's vaguely aware of what Jackson said replaying in the back of his mind; how he and Stiles need to be more subtle. And he definitely agrees with him. 

That doesn't make him stop though.

"Okay, alright, fine," Stiles finally says. "But just so you know, pulling out the puppy-dog eyes was totally unfair."

Scott nods. "I know." 

Stiles rolls his eyes but quickly shifts the pizza box out of his lap, setting it next to him on the edge of the pool. Scott moves back, giving him the room to slip into the pool, his mouth immediately falling open in surprise as the water comes up just somewhere mid-stomach. Then he adjusts and Scott just grins at him again. 

He doesn't risk moving closer though, not now that Stiles getting in has caught their friends' attention. Lydia even sighs, her shoulders slumping as if in defeat. 

"Well, if all of you are doing it, I might as well," she says before standing up, slipping out of her dress and leaving herself in what actually looks like a bikini. Then she joins them, receiving a cheer from Malia and Allison. 

It doesn't take more than five seconds for the game to start back up and everyone's getting splashed, laughing and cursing each other before retaliating with an even bigger splash. There is not one of them who isn't soaked from head to two within five minutes. 

It's the happiest Scott's seen any of them in a long while. It's definitely the happiest he's felt in a while. Excluding all the nights with Stiles, obviously. 

As if thinking the same thing, Stiles glances at him, catching his eye in the middle of grinning. His hair's plastered to his forehead and Scott's willing to bet he's no more comfortable in a soaking wet costume than he is. But his eyes are sparkling with delight and exhilaration and he just looks so _alive_.

Scott smiles at him and Stiles winks. He mouths "watch this" then dives under the water. A second or two later and he's popping back up, right in front of Allison. Just as she aims to splash Lydia. 

Scott laughs along with the rest of them as Stiles gets hit by it instead. It doesn't take long before Stiles joins in and he's splashing her right back then quickly ducking out of the way, ending up behind Scott when he pops back up again.

From there, it just becomes a mess, barely able to take a second without getting splashed by someone. It has to be the best Halloween Scott's ever had. 

And later that night, when it's just him and Stiles, he's sure of that. They're just curled up in Stiles' bed, having changed out of their costumes at least an hour ago. He has his arms wrapped around Stiles, his face pressed close to his neck as his skin finally stops feeling like it's made of ice. There's a movie playing away—Scott can't quite remember what it is, just that it was one of the first to pop up on the recommended section of Netflix. 

They're half watching it, the other half of their attention on each other, finally able to enjoy letting their fingers brush over each others' skin, light touches and silent reminders of _I love you_ through kisses pressed against their cheeks, neck, lips, anywhere they can reach.

It really has been the perfect Halloween.

 


End file.
